Dubois (disambiguation)
You may be looking for: ** Tom Dubois, Husband Thomas Lancaster DuBois, a wealthy and mild-mannered black man, is an assistant district attorney and close friend of Robert Freeman. Tom, being non-confrontational and skittish by nature, adheres strictly to the law, particularly due to his irrational fear of being sent to prison and anally raped1. This fear originated when Tom was exposed at a very young age to a television series that depicted a violent prison rape. The fear developed to such a degree that Tom refused to participate in even the slightest of legal infractions (even those that are not punishable by a prison sentence) as a youth and throughout adulthood. His job as a prosecuting attorney is ironic: He essentially sends other people (mostly black men) to the fate he himself most fears, and he seems to feel guilty about it. Tom is ultimately forced to confront his phobia in the third season episode A Date With the Booty Warrior, where he comes face to face with a rapist after being trapped in a prison washroom during a riot. Tom seemingly conquers his fear after beating the would-be rapist unconscious with a bar of soap (after he slipped and fell on his back), and also mentions to Sarah that he plans on becoming a public defender in order to save young men from being violated in prison. Tom's political ideologies are more towards Liberalism and as a result he is a Democrat. Tom's passion for his political ideologies are marked by an incident where he kidnaps Ralph Nader during the 2004 United States Presidential election, who he believes is a threat that could stunt the Democratic vote.2 ** Sarah Dubois, Wife Sarah DuBois is the least prevalent character from the DuBois family. She, like her husband, is liberal and fiercely political. She focuses her efforts on political action against the conservative parties. She is incredibly casual about her interracial marriage, even going so far as to joke about it when Tom is mocked and attacked for it. Sarah is a member of the NAACP and a self-proclaimed "crusader for black rights."5 She and Tom have also clashed over her support for Ralph Nader.6 There have been numerous references to Sarah regretting marrying Tom, mostly due because Tom's fear of going to jail and getting raped has caused both of them to miss out in lot in life. Sarah is shown to be much more playful and low-key than Tom, which leads to strains on their relationship (such as when he refused to lighten up and have a little extra wine on their anniversary due to his prison rape phobia). She is hinted to be somewhat sexually frustrated7. She fantasizes about strong, successful black men like Barack Obama8 and Usher. ** Jazmine Dubois, Daughter Jazmine DuBois is a typical naïve and innocent ten-year-old bi-racial girl, which, to her chagrin, occasionally makes her an object of ridicule for Huey and Riley. She is the most prominent child in the show other than the Freeman boys. Though Huey takes pleasure in criticizing her both subtly and conspicuously, he has also shown a willingness to empathize with her and tends to avoid being mean just for the sake of it. Most of the time, when he berates her, it is his way of dealing with her ignorance and naïveté in what could be construed as an unnecessarily cruel way to try to enlighten her. Though such attempts usually fail, he remains patient and tolerant. For her part, Jazmine appears to be a kind and considerate friend to Huey, as when she applauds enthusiastically for Huey's unchanged "Black Jesus" play -- unlike Granddad and Riley, who fall asleep. When Jazmine starts a lemonade stand in "The Block Is Hot" and later gets exploited by Ed Wuncler Sr., Huey rallies up protesters in hopes to liberate her. In the end when the stand burns down and it begins to snow, he shares his scarf with her, reaffirming his care for her. In the nation-wide pandemic during "The Fried Chicken Flu," Jazmine is the only person Huey allows into his home other than his immediate family. In the same episode, it is once again hinted that Jazmine is probably Huey's only friend, and possibly vice versa. It can also be said she has a crush on Huey. Category:Characters Category:Dubois family